Derrière un rideau de pluie
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Quand une auteur trouve que Katniss n'est pas assez gentille avec Gale et décide de lui forcer la main, ça donne ça !


**Titre** : _Derrière un rideau de pluie. _

**Rat.** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la -presque- cultissime Suzanne Collins !

**Paring** : Katniss / Gale

**Ndla** : Coucou à vous tous ! Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, complètement différent des précédents. Il est cette fois sur le monde des _**Hunger Games**_ de Suzanne Collins.

Attention aux spoils pour ceux qui n'auraient pas ( encore ! ) lu les livres, et pour les autres, la scène pourrait se situer au retour de Katniss de la tournée des vainqueurs.

Merci à Bérangère pour la relecture ( intervention de la-dite Bérangère : _Tu l'as écris rien que pour moi non ? Ce rendez-vous presque galant with Gale, my love ! =p ) _

, et à ma sœur Marie, pour m'avoir fait découvrir HG !

Bonne lecture ,

And may the Odds be ever on your favor ! ( - p'tit clin d'oeil de conspiratrice aux fans .. - ^^)

- Morwenedhel. -

* * *

><p>Je regarde la pluie tomber et je me souviens de ce jour si orageux où Peeta, en me lançant deux pains légèrement brulés, m'avait sauvée de la mort. Moi, mais pas seulement. Ma mère et Prim aussi. Mieux que du pain, il nous avait donné quelque chose que nous n'avions plus depuis longtemps : l'espoir. Un beau mot que celui-là. Il m'a fait tenir plusieurs fois dans cette arène de laquelle je viens tout juste de sortir.<p>

Je suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la maison, et je savoure les quelques gouttes qui arrivent à tomber sur mon visage, malgré le débord du toit. Enfin au calme après ces semaines d'agitation. Il y a d'abord eu la Moisson, puis l'Arène. Et puis la Tournée des Vainqueurs. Et enfin, j'ai pu rentrer chez moi avec Peeta. J'essaye d'ignorer ce qu'il se passe dans les districts, d'oublier la violence dont on a fait preuve sur les révoltés du District 5. Mais je ne peux pas oublier.

Tout comme je ne pourrai jamais oublier la haine dans les yeux de Clove et de Cato, la douleur dans ceux de Rue. L'arène m'a forcée à jouer un rôle dont je ne voulais pas. Bien plus qu'une gagnante, je sais que je suis une Résistante. Et tôt ou tard, on me le fera payer.

On me dit que je suis l'incarnation de la liberté et que j'ai bien fait de défier le Capitole. Que si je ne l'avais pas fait avec ces baies, _les baies de la discorde_, quelqu'un d'autre aurait endossé ce rôle. Il aurait certainement mieux valu que ce soit Peeta plutôt que moi. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Je ne veux rien incarner du tout. Et j'aurais mieux fait de mourir dans cette arène.

Une fois de plus, la vue de la forêt au loin me rappelle que je ne suis pas grand-chose dans ce monde en mouvement. Une petite feuille ballotée par les vents. Le Capitole n'a sans doute aucune idée du traumatisme que représentent les Hunger Games pour les survivants. Depuis que je suis rentrée de la tournée de la victoire, je ne fais plus que des cauchemars où je vois des mutations génétiques s'accrocher à moi, changer de couleur, me dévorer. Je crie jusqu'à en perdre la voix ou jusqu'à ce que ma mère, usée par mes hurlements ne vienne me donner un bouillon de plantes calmantes. Je ne mange presque plus, j'ai arrêté de chasser, et je pose sans cesse les yeux sur mes mains, dans l'espoir que les tâches de sang que j'y vois s'en aillent une fois pour toute. J'ai peur. Peur que des pacificateurs ne débarquent tout droit du Capitole un beau matin pour massacrer Prim, ma mère, Peeta, Gale et toute sa famille ...

Gale. C'est la seule lumière dans mon monde d'obscurité. Même Peeta ne peut plus faire fuir mes démons en se couchant près de moi. Et j'aurais horreur de poursuivre cette comédie du bonheur plus longtemps. Il m'aime et je le sais. Mais je ne lui rends ses baisers qu'en public, pour sauver les apparences quand il y a des caméras. Je ne l'aime plus depuis que j'ai vu qu'il décidait de préserver ma vie plutôt que la sienne. Depuis que j'ai vu que lui, il savait mobiliser les foules. Peeta est bien plus coriace que moi. Et bien plus manipulateur. C'était à lui de survivre aux Jeux, pas à moi. Je suis en colère contre lui, parce qu'il a décidé de me sauver de tous, et de moi-même je crois, depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi. Et sa gentillesse m'agace, parce que je ne peux pas la lui rendre. Je suis presque déjà trop aigrie, trop méchante. Il devrait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aimera vraiment. Haymitch avait raison : je ne suis pas désirable. Je suis juste revêche. Et l'entêtement de Peeta le fait souffrir.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je regarde vaguement Prim venir vers moi et je ne réagis que quand elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle m'a avoué dès que je suis rentrée des Jeux qu'elle avait toujours cru en moi. Que j'avais dit " je gagnerai, pour toi " avec une telle ferveur qu'elle m'avait crue. Et elle avait bien fait. Les frères et sœurs des autres concurrents ne pouvaient pas en dire autant. Depuis mon retour, ma mère et Prim essayent de me changer les idées. De me détourner de la noirceur. Je ne sais pas si elles y arriveront cette fois ...

Un mouvement sur la droite, à l'angle de la maison me fait plisser les yeux. Prim a senti que je me tendais parce qu'elle s'est légèrement dégagée et a libéré mes bras. Au cas où je devrais me battre. Mais au moment où je me dis que je vais aller voir qui est là, j'aperçois Gale qui sort de sa cachette pour s'approcher de moi avec un grand sourire.

" C'était pour voir si tu n'avais pas perdu ton instinct de chasseuse, à flemmarder toute la journée ! "

Gale est beaucoup plus proche de moi depuis mon retour. C'est plus que ce que j'espérais. Je pensais qu'avec la médiatisation de notre fausse idylle, à Peeta et à moi, il aurait été jaloux ou blessé par mon attitude. Mais la distance que j'ai mise entre Peeta et moi depuis plusieurs semaines à fini de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait entre nous qu'une histoire créée pour le besoin des Jeux.

Alors que Prim s'éloigne, c'est Gale qui vient me prendre dans ses bras. Décidemment, tout le monde a besoin de tendresse depuis les Hunger Games !

Dès qu'il me touche, j'ai un mouvement de recul. Devant son incompréhension, j'explique :

"Tu es tout mouillé ! Et tout froid ! Viens à l'intérieur te réchauffer un peu. "

" Non. Je voudrais aller me promener un peu dans les bois"

" Tu en viens, non ? Rentre avant d'attraper une pneumonie Gale ! " Je m'exclame.

Il se met à rire et me prend la main. Alors qu'il essaye de m'entrainer vers la foret, il me dit :

" J'aurais du dire ' je voudrais me promener un peu dans les bois avec toi. ' Même si j'en viens. "

Je cède et me laisse entrainer, parce que mis à part rester sur le rebord de la fenêtre presque tous les jours ou regarder le ciel de la lucarnede ma chambre, ma balade quotidienne avec mon meilleur ami est ce qui m'aide à garder les pieds sur terre.

A peine avons-nous franchi la clôture soi-disant électrifiée du district 12 que Gale se met à courir en me tirant vers le cœur de la foret. Les odeurs de pins, d'écorce, de terre montent de toutes parts et je me sens revivre. Comme à chaque fois que je viens. Cinq minutes après être entrés dans la foret, Gale s'arrête près d'un tronc creux. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va faire. Il va prendre mon arc et mon carquois et les porter tout du long de notre ballade. En priant intérieurement pour que je les prenne. Mais je n'en ferai rien. Je ne chasse plus depuis que j'ai tué un garçon de mon âge d'une flèche en plein cœur.

Mon arc à portée de main, Gale m'entraine dans une promenade bien plus longue que les précédentes. Nous ne parlons pas, seule la présence de l'autre suffit.

" On pourrait faire une pause ici. " murmure-t-il au bout d'une heure , en me montrant un rocher plat près d'un cours d'eau. " Ca te va, Catnip ? "

Je hoche la tête, encore perdue dans mes pensées et m'assois sur la pierre.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " me questionne-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

A Prim. A l'arène. Au Capitole. A la mort, Gale. A ta mort ,si je reste ici.

" A rien ! " je lui réponds en lui souriant. " Et toi ? à quoi penses-tu toutes ces fois où je te vois perdu dans tes pensées ? "

" Je pense à toi " me répond-il , et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

Il s'explique alors, une trace de colère faisant vibrer sa voix.

" Je pense à ce que je t'ai dit, juste avant la Moisson. On aurait pu partir ! A l'époque, le seul obstacle évident était celui de nos familles. Mais si on l'avait vraiment voulu, on aurait pu s'enfuir. Maintenant, tu n'es plus la même. Si je te demandais de partir avec moi, tu refuserais... Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Tu refuserais parce que tu as peur ! Parce que tu préfères te morfondre dans un monde de souvenirs malheureux plutôt que de t'efforcer de vivre en te battant ! Ce n'est pas la Katniss que j'ai rencontrée il y a longtemps. "

Au moment où il avait prononcé le mot "peur" je m'étais détachée de lui. Bien sûr que j'ai peur, mais le dire à haute voix est différent. Je suis en colère contre lui. Parce qu'il s'imagine que c'est facile pour moi ? il ne sait rien de l'Arène, sauf ce qu'il en a vu lors des diffusions publiques. Il n'a sans doute jamais tué un autre homme. Et il m'énerve, parce qu'il a raison. Je me suis laissée allée depuis cette tournée des vainqueurs. Mais tout le monde a bien droit à un peu de repos, non ? Il faut croire que j'ai déçu Gale. Vraiment, les jeux auront tout gâché.

Je regarde le ciel orageux et je me dis " quelle ironie !" . C'est par un autre temps d'orage que j'ai connu Peeta. Et c'est par un orage que je perds Gale. Les fines gouttelettes qui se posent sur mon visage rafraichissent mon front et mes joues brulantes de colère. Après quelques secondes, je décide de partir. De partir loin d'ici, sans Gale, sans ma famille, sans personne ! Mais je pense à ma mère et à Prim et je me demande ce que je peux faire. Je me lève enfin, et décide de rebrousser chemin sans attendre. De toute manière, on ne risque plus de se parler beaucoup maintenant Gale et moi ...

Mais à peine ai-je le temps de descendre du rocher que quelqu'un me cloue au sol. J'essaye de me retourner et j'entends la respiration si familière de Gale dans mon oreille.

" Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Lâche-moi Gale. " dis-je d'une voie froide.

"Non" , me répond-il avec aplomb.

Je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue, mais peut-être est-il suicidaire après tout. Il sait très bien que je m'énerve facilement et que je n'aime pas, mais vraiment pas être plaquée par surprise sur le sol. Surtout depuis que Clove en a fait autant pour me tuer. Bien décidée à le faire bouger, je commence à gigoter pour l'obliger à se relever. Mais rien n'y fait et Gale reste imperturbable.

" Gale ! Fiche-moi la paix ! relève-toi ! ". Je dois insister, parce que je sens déjà la fureur faire place à cet état de colère froide et concentrée, si propice pour tuer.

" Non. Pas avant que tu te décides à bouger. '' La même voix autoritaire que quand il fait affaire à la Plaque. Celle qui veut dire qu'il a quelque chose en tête et qu'il ne bougera pas tant qu'il ne l'a pas eu.

Je me rends peu à peu compte de la situation. Gale vient de me dire que j'étais une froussarde et quelques secondes plus tard me plaque violemment au sol, en m'ordonnant de bouger. C'est un défi. Il veut que je me relève, dans tous les sens du terme. Cela ne m'a mis que quelques secondes à le découvrir, mais il faut maintenant que je le chasse alors qu'il s'agrippe à moi. Je suis passablement énervée, et je ne trouve aucune solution. Alors j'opte pour la plus radicale.

Je me retourne violemment et lui bloque les poignets. Un air étonné passe dans ses yeux, alors que sur mon visage, j'en suis sûre, revient à nouveau mon "air de tueuse" comme l'appelle Prim. Mon instinct refait surface et je sens à nouveau mes muscles se tendre sous l'effort. Au moment où je me relève, je fais un douloureux croche-pied à Gale, qui va s'étaler dans la poussière. Sans regarder derrière, je me précipite sur mon arc et mes flèches qu'il a lâché pour mieux me sauter dessus, et quand il se relève, ce n'est plus mon meilleur ami que je vois en face de moi, mais bien un nouvel adversaire à abattre. En une micro seconde je sors une flèche du carquois et je bande mon arc. Au dernier instant, je ferme les yeux en espérant que ces Jeux finissent vite.

Mais quand je les rouvre, ce n'est pas sur le cœur d'un adversaire que je pointe ma flèche, mais bien sur celui de Gale. Comment suis-je arrivée sur cette pierre ? Comment ai-je ramassé si vite mes armes ? Et comment diable ai-je fais pour mettre Gale à terre ?

Il me regarde en souriant et nous nous observons, dans un silence tendu, pendant une ou deux minutes. Il accroche désespérément son regard au mien, comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Et alors, je baisse mon arc.

" Tu vois, je savais que j'avais bien fait d'emmener cet arc. Il fait partie de toi, de ta vie. Tu ne pouvais pas l'oublier " , me dit-il en riant.

" Tu as fait exprès de me tomber dessus ? " je m'exclame ébahie. " J'aurais pu te tuer ! "

" Bien sûr. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais partie en colère, et cette journée n'aurait servi à rien. Tu serais aussi sombre qu'en venant. Maintenant, tu sais qui tu es. Ne l'oublie plus. " S'exclame-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau près de moi et en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. _( - Gros soupirs de Bérangère à la relecture. Un peu de bave à la commissure des lèvres aussi ..! ) _

Je le laisse faire en observant nos mains. Il a raison. La sensation de la corde sous mes doigts, le frôlement des plumes, et surtout la puissance d'avoir entre les mains un objet qui amplifie vos moindres mouvements ... Tout cela m'avait manqué. J'aurais du réagir plus tôt.

Au moment où je veux ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que je viens de comprendre, Gale pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et se rapproche de moi. Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser entre nous, bien plus tôt. J'ai toujours considéré Gale comme mon frère et certainement pas comme un petit ami potentiel. Et je ne suis pas celle qui pourrait le rendre totalement heureux.

Pourtant, nos malheurs, nos coups durs, c'est ensemble que nous les avons affrontés. Et d'un seul coup, je me dis que mes propres malheurs, ma propre mélancolie, je pourrais la partager avec lui. Rien qu'une fois, ne plus penser à Peeta et à cette mascarade amoureuse qu'a voulu nous faire jouer le Capitole. Ne plus penser aux Jeux qui ont bien failli me détruire. Juste penser à Gale. A ses lèvres si douces. A l'odeur de verdure, boisée, qui s'accroche à sa chemise et à la multitude de gouttelettes de pluie dans ses cheveux. _( Nouvelle intervention de Bérangère : " __oui Katniss, pense à tout ça! Go go ! " . - C'est un ordre ! Calmez tous vos hormones ! )_

Je lui rends son baiser le plus doucement possible et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive, et il sait que si ce baiser n'est pas un parmi d'autres, il représente ce que je souhaite avoir un jour : quelqu'un qui m'aime et me protège. Et pour l'instant, cette personne, c'est lui.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'est seulement au moment de nous lever et de repartir que je me rends compte que la pluie s'est arrêtée et que le voile sombre qui recouvrait ma vie depuis l'annonce de la Moisson s'est enfin dissipé.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ait plu,<p>

à très vite !


End file.
